Odcinek 6484
8 stycznia 2013 22 listopada 2016 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz=Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden John F. Smith |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6483. « 6484. » 6485. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Hope odgraża się BillowiW rezydencji Spencerów, wściekła Hope krzyczy na Billa, żądając prawdy na temat wszystkiego, co wydarzyło się we Włoszech, a co było jego dziełem. "Zanim zaczniesz niszczyć wszystko na swojej drodze, uprzedź o tym ludzi", radzi dziewczynie pełen pretensji Bill. Następnie mówi Taylor, że pozyskała nową pacjentkę. Hope oświadcza, że nie odejdzie, dopóki Spencer nie przyzna się do wszystkiego. Bill jednak udaje, że nie wie o co chodzi, po czym przypomina dziewczynie, że zaakceptował jej małżeństwo, ale doszedł do wniosku, że była na nie zbyt niedojrzała. Hope upiercie twierdzi, że się zmieniła, a Katie namawia Billa, aby spróbował się opanować. Hope kontynuuje wylewanie żalu, oskarżając Billa o sprowadzenie Deacona do Włoch. Katie przyznaje przed siostrzenicą, że wiedziała o tym, a następnie dodaje, że Deacon wszedł w pakt z Billem aby odzyskać wolność. Hope wspomina, jak wiele znaczyło dla jej biologicznego ojca spotkanie z nią, ale teraz wie, że była to część planu. „Czy potrafisz uwierzyć w to, jaki on zafundował mi los?”, pyta swojej matki Hope, a po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że Brooke wiedziała o wszystkim już wcześniej. Taylor dodaje, że ona i Donna również wiedziały. Brooke wyjaśnia, że Liam wrócił do Steffy, kiedy dotarła do nich prawda. Karen i Danielle tymczasem opowiadają o sposobach Billa na kontrolowanie innych. On z kolei prosi Hope, aby nie mówiła Liamowi o Włoszech, jeśli troszczy się o niego. Hope z żalem wyrzuca Billowi, że zabrał jej wszystko, a teraz ona wróciła, by go prześladować. "Zrozumiesz, jak to jest, gdy wszystko zostaje ci odebrane", ostrzega ojca Liama Hope. Kiedy Bill i Katie zostają sami, Spencer stwierdza przed żoną, że jej siostrzenica wymknęła się spod kontroli. Katie tymczasem sugeruje mężowi, żeby na jakiś czas porzucił alkohol, robiąc to dla ich rodziny. Bill martwi się o Liama, ale Katie jest pewna, że syn końcu mu wybaczy. "Tak jak ja", dodaje pani Spencer. Steffy znajduje Liama w domu na klifie, gdzie oboje całują się. Córka Taylor pyta ukochanego, jak przebiegła jego rozmowa z Hope. Liam dziwi się, skąd Steffy o tym wie, lecz przyznaje, że Hope przyszła do niego. Kiedy Steffy pyta o Caroline, Liam wyjaśnia jej okoliczności wypadku kuzynki. Dodaje także, że uderzył Ricka w szpitalu. Steffy zastanawia się, dlaczego ukochany żywi złość wobec syna Brooke, który wspiera Caroline. Liam mówi, że skomplikował on życie ich wszystkich. Steffy zapewnia ukochanego, że nie odda go w "ręce" Hope. Później, do Malibu przybywa Hope której Liam mówi, że Steffy jest w pracy. Córka Brooke mówi byłemu narzeczonemu, że muszą porozmawiać o ich włoskim ślubie. Przypomina wszystkie „zbiegi okoliczności” i informuje Liama, że za tym wszystkim stał jego ojciec. „Sabotował dzień naszego ślubu”, uświadamia ukochanemu Loganówna. Liam przypomina jej, że się pobrali, ale Hope mówi, że nie są już razem. Pełen pretensji Liam wspomina, że ojciec obiecał nie wtrącać się do jego życia. Hope mówi, że Bill przyznał się do wszystkiego. "Musisz zdać sobie sprawę z tego, jakim człowiekiem jest Twój ojciec. Który ojciec działa w tak destrukcyjny sposób na życie swojego syna?", zastanawia się córka Brooke. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Danielle Spencer Kategoria:Karen Spencer